Finding my way
by Ara Iglesias
Summary: AU. Clarke had it difficult through High School, but now Bellamy Blake has lied eyes on her. Will she be able to get away from him, or will she fall like the rest of the girls? /Bellarke.
1. Chapter1

Everyone knows that High School is pretty damn complicated and no one knows it like

me, Clarke Griffin. Since I began attending The Ark I'd only made one friend, not to

regreat that though, and never managed to get the acceptance of others, that was of

course because my mother was the headmister in my School, and the laws she applied

were never taken lightly by the other students. Still, I had befriended this amazing guy

named Wells, who was son of the school deputy headmaster. He was a great person and

always made me laught, mostly when I most needed it.

The day began when I arrived at school, I would ride home with my bicycle, a gift

from my father before he was murdered in coldblood when I was only 14 years old.

Three years had passed from that horrible situation I had to go through and still I

could feel the ache in my heart.

As always, the main entrance to school was full of the most popular guys, the football

players and the cheerleaders. I didn't know them well, but with a simple look I

could tell how different we were.

"Hello princess", said Bellamy Blake, one of the school most wanted guys. "Where's your

boyfriend? Wells was it?"

"Hey", said I, with little patience on my voice as they were blocking the main

entrance to the school. "He's not my boyfriend and please could you let me pass?"

"Oh right, of course we wouldn't want to keep you waiting", said Bellamy while keeping the

door open for me, "there you go, princess".

"It's Clarke, for the record", I said, this time my voice with some anger. Was it so hard

to call me by her name, we weren't even friends.

"Princess suit you more", he said, and while I was leaving I could feel his gaze over me.

The day went by as usual, but it wasn't until the last period before lunch time that it started

to get awful. I was in Art class, one of my favourite ones, sitting side by side with Wells

when the proffesor catch Bellamy and Finn, who were sitting at the back of the classroom,

using their phones. Mr. White had this thing against phones, more like he hated them.

"Bellamy, would you do me a favour and sit here please?", he said while pointing towards

the place where Wells was seated. "And you Wells, could you please sit next to Finn over

there?"

Great, I was going to have to put up with him the rest of the lesson, what a nice day...

Once they were seated at their knew spots, Mr. Whiter kept one with his class.

"So, how are you doing", said Bellamy almos in a whisper.

"Look Bellamy, I really like this class, so please shut it", I said trying to whishper and pay

attention at the same time.

"Whoa, sorry princess, didn't realize that", he said.

If I thought he was going to keep quiet for the rest of the class, I was pretty disappointed.

"You know, we don't know each other very well and there's this party on Saturday over

Finn's place, why don't you come?, he said quietly.

I thought for a moment what he was saying and inmediatly declined. Every party Bellamy

attended was known to be crazy as hell. And I didn't want to be part of those girls who

where crazy for him, he wasn't worth it.

"Thanks, but I'll pass" I said in reply.

"C'mon, don't you wanna have some fun is Saturday what else do you have to do?

"Look, Bellamy I appreciate it, but I don't think..." I got trailed off by the sound of the bell.

"I'll see you over there, around 10" He said, and then went over to Finn in the back of the

classroom.

"So how was it, sitting next to the biggest douche in the entire school", Wells said while we

look where to sit in the cafeteria.

He was right about him being a douche, most of the time he acted like he was some kind

of God, not to mention his behaviour everywhere he went to.

"Not as bad as you think", I said "I actually got invited to one of his parties, you know the famous ones?"

And boy they were famous, everyone talked about those parties as if they were magical.

At first I thought he was joking when he told me to go, we didn't even get along, but

something in Bellamy's voice sounded different, not the stupid guy he was but more like a

normal person asking someone out. Wait, was he asking me out, that thought hadn't

crossed my mind but it was very unlikely, he was more of the one-night stand guy and I

was never going to allow something like that.

"But you're not going though, right? Said Wells, while grabbing some of his food.

"Honestly I don't know", I replied, unsure of the answer. Half of me was against it and the

other half of me wanted to know what it was like it. " I'll let you know tomorrow". I just

didn't want to keep thinking about this any longer.

School finished, and I went out to grabb my bike and head home, when an arm grabbed

my elbow.

"Sorry, thought I should tell you my adress, Bellamy told me he invited you" Said Finn,

Bellamy's best friend. He handed me a piece of paper with his adress scribbled down and

left towards his girlfriend, Raven. She and I shared some classes and all I know about her

was how smart she was. Like out of this world smart.

Anyway, I put the piece of paper back in my bag and went home. Tomorrow was the party

and I still didn't know what to do. Finn sounded pretty serious, so it couldnt be a joke.

The day went by slowly, till I couldnt fight my eyes and went to bed, thinking about Bellamy

Blake of all people...


	2. Chapter2

I woke up hearing my sister shout from across the door, I made an effort in opening my

eyes yet I knew it was going to be hard, I was extremely exhausted. Yesterday I stayed in

Finn's place till late with my other friends and had come home late. As everyone was

sleeping, my arrival was unknown.

"Bells, get the hell out of bed, it's 3pm and I've made lunch for you and me", said Octavia

pnly this time she was leaning on the door which was wide open.

"Where's my privacy?", I said to her, my voice almost a whisper, I needed more sleep.

"I'll give it to you once you come to table" O said, the she took off towards the kitchen.

I was used to her making lunch for both of us, as my mother was most of her time working

in order to raise money so Octavia and I could go to college. I hated seeing her work most

of the time, but she had refused to let me work, claiming that my studies came first.

I got out of bed and heade to the bathroom trying not to think too much of my crazy life.

I showered, brush my teeth and put on some jeans and T-shirt that were lying on the bed.

Once ready I went to have lunch with my sister.

"Here I am", I said to her, who was already eating while using her mobile.

"Good luck I didn't make anything that could get cold" , Octavia replied not taking her eyes

of her phone. "Oh, I almost forgot, Finn called you an hour ago, said if you could help him

over with the party."

"Okay yeah" I said while shoving the pasta in my mouth, "This actually tastes pretty good O"...

"Thanks, I'm getting better by day" she answered me back, a look of accomplishment in

her face.

Around 5pm I arrived at Finn's house. I let myself in, as I usually did and found Raven, his

girlfirend on the couch.

"Hi Raven", I said "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything cool" she replied instantly "Finn's in the back, I guess you're looking for

him?" She said in cold voice.

"Mm, yeah thanks" I headed to the back of the house. Conversations with Raven were

always the same. Not for sure, but I think she got pretty pissed with me last year. Honestly,

I'm not really into relationships and slept with her for a while; before she started dating

Finn; and when I went for another girl she kind of erased me from existance.

I'm Bellamy Blake, I don't do relationships and I thought she knew that, I've been with

every girl in the entire school, well, except for Clarke. She was a whole different thing.

I found Finn on the back, as Raven had told me, settling in some lights.

"Hey Bell" he told when he saw me, "I'm almost finished out here"

"Okay, do you need me to do anything" I said while sitting on one of the chairs that were

already placed for tonight.

"Actually, yes. Could you go over Murphy's place and grab the booze" he said while

coming towards me and taking place in chair close to mine. " He bought the stuff and told

me to go and fetch it"

"I can do that" I said, my voice kind of exited. Everytime Finn made a party, they were

remembered as the best ones in the entire history of parties.

"Great, take my car if you want is parked on the garage" and with that he throw me the

keys.

Murphy's house was a few blocks ways from Finn's so it only took me a few minutes to get

over there. Murphy was a football player, like me and Finn and that was how we met and

become friends. I recall being a jerk with him in primary school, mostly because he

deserved it, but when he got onto the team I decided to start all over and by how we both

get along now he must have decided the same thing.

I got off the car and before I even got near enough to rang the bell Murphy opened the

door.

"Hey Bellamy, you are here for the booze right?" He said in low voice. "It's in the trunk of

my car" And with that he came outside and guided me to the garage.

The place was kind of messy, tools and boxes all over the place. Murphy opened the trunk

and I saw the bottles of alchool. It was definitely going to be a wild night.

"This is all I could get with my fake ID" He said pointing the bottles "But I guess is enough"

"It'll be amazing" I said to him and we both laughed. We both grabbed some bottles and

started taking them to Finn's car, after some minutes I was ready to go.

"See you tonight Murphy" I said over the sound of the car.

"See ya Bell" he replied and went back to his house.

I was half the way to Finn's house when a blonde thing catch my eye. I lowered the pace

of the car enough to make sure who it was. Clarke Griffin was walking next to that guy she

was always with, Wells. Something didn't feel right, for a moment I wanted to be walking

next to her instead of that guy she was always with. I hadn't talked much to Clarke over

the past years, but I couldn't denied she was pretty, and not only that, she seemed to be

different... but before I started thinking more about her I decided to do what Bellamy Blake

always does, charm.

Once I was near them, I lowered my window and said, "Hey Princess, how's royalty

going?" I could have sworn she made a small smile, but giving the fact she didn't like me

much, I might have imaginated it.

"Hey Bellamy", she answered, "you shouldn't stop in the middle of the street you know?"

"It's always so nice talking to you" I said putting on a smile "So, don't forget, tonight's the

party, I'll be waiting" And before she could put on some excuse, I kept on driving.

I arrived at Finn's house, gave him the booze and said goodbye. I needed to get ready

for tonight, plus I wanted to check on O.

I arrived home about 8pm. Octavia was in her room so I didn't bother her. I went straight

for my room. As usual, it was a freacking mess, I look in my wardrobe for ome clothes,

preferably nice and went to the bathroom in order to get ready. Once I was done, and

about to leave I saw my sister dress as if she was going out.

"Where exactly are you going?" I said, even though I sounded like a dictator, I hated when

my sister was out and mostly when she was out with guys.

"Well, I got invited to this party" She said looking straight into my eyes "Lincoln is coming

to pick me"

Great, Lincoln was in the school team too, he seemed like an okay guy but dating my

sister made him someone I needed to be looking for now. My sister wasn't worth any of

these stupids, but before I could tell her to stay, she was already at the door.

"I'm going, either you let me or you won't" She said to me, defiance on her voice.

"I'm going to be there, and if I see him crossing the line, he's dead O" I warn her.

"Sure" she said and left the house.

I arrived at Finn's at 10pm, the place getting crowded by the minute. I entered the house

and headed to the back where I knew I could find my friends. I founf Atom on a table

pouring in some Vodka, he saw me and filled another cup, that one giving it to me.

"Pretty nice eh", he said with his eyes stuck in some girls.

"Yeah" I said, not giving him much importance. I was looking for someone in the crowd. I

searched for a blonde head, I knew she was going to come, how couldn't she? I kept on

looking till a blond head apeared in the garden. I recognised her inmediatly, thought she

hadn't seen me yet. I went over, she was backwards to me looking into the crowd, I got

near her I said over her shoulder, "Hello Princess"...


	3. Chapter3

Saturday afternoon practically flew, because once I looked at the clock it was stricking

8pm. I still wasn't sure wether to go to the party Bellamy had invited me or not, all day I

tried to keep it out of my head but now time was running and I had to make a choice.

I was going. For a moment I thought of telling Wells of coming. but the idea inmediately left

my mind. Wells didn't like Bellamy, nor any of his friends, I guess he had it harder than me

when it came to being with them. I remember the year Well's dad, alongside with my mom,

decided to cancel football as a sport and instead boys would do athletism. Everyone took

that as an insult because Football was the most popular sport in "The Ark" and everyone

was kind of pissed with me and Wells. I didn't care much for instance, but Wells was

another case. I remember how they would tease him and I was the one who stood up for

him, all the time. I guess is that what friends do, protect each other.

But seriously, Wells wouldn't want to go and would't want me to go either, so telling him

was off the record.

I took a shower and change in some jeans and shirt, as it was cold I also took a Jacket

with me. Once I was ready, I went donwstairs and without telling my mum nothing but a

"I'm going out" I left the house. Finn's house wasn't far, so I decided to go on foot. I was

right in not telling my mom either were I was going, she didn't want me to get mix up with

kids who did nothing but party and whose grades were only problems, but the last few years since my father died, she got focus in her job so much that I think she forgot she

was a mom. I never complained though, the time alone always came in handy.

Before I could realise I was at Finn's house, the place was full of people, some were

outside the house but I bet that most of them were crowded inside.

I let myslef in, not knowing exactly where to go or who to look for. So I just kept on walking,

and after a few steps I found a door that leaded to the back of the house. I thought of fresh

air instead of the smell of sweat that was filling the house at the moment and the former

seemed much better. Outside there were as many people as inside, so it was kind of

complicated moving around. I stood where I was, trying to catch a glipse of someone I

knew when a familiar voice spoke threw my back.

"Hello Princess" Bellamy said.

I turned around almost inmediately and saw him standing with a cup of what sure it was

booze and a smile on his face "Glad you could make it" he said "Can I get you anything to

drink"

"I wouldn't say this normally, but it's nice seeing you too" I replied, relieved I had found

someone among the crowd, and mostly because it was him who invited me. "Sure, let's

go".

We headed towards one table, filled with bottles of things such as Vodka, beer and Champagne. I wasn't much of the drinker type, but having a cup wouldn¡t kill me.

"Beer is fine" I said to Bellamy, who very gentleman-like pours some on a cup and gives it

to me. I take a sip and look around trying to think of something to say, but it didn't seemed

necessary as Bellamy spoke first.

"Is weird seeing you alone, I mean, you're most of the time next to that guy Wells", he said

while drinking some of drink and looking me in depth,

"Yeah, well he's not much a party guy, let alone here were most of the classmates he

doesn't get on well are", I replied.

For a moment he just looked at me, I thought that he might be thinking of something to say

about Wells, but his face didn't show that, it was like he was staring at me sort of

contemplating me. If my head was working properly, I was sure of something, Bellamy

didn't invited me here to know me better; but he was mistaken if he was going to win me

just by invinting me to a party. And for a moment I wish we were somewhere else,

someplace wer could truly speak and get to know us, but the thought disappear quickly, I

didn't like Bellamy enough to even be in a more formal place than a party full of drunk

people.

I was taking another sip of my drink and I heard him cursed in what it seemed a whishper.

I look in the same direction he was looking and understood why he had cursed. His sister,

Octavia was making out with one of the football players named Lincoln. It was kind of

usual, cheerleaders would always date guys from the team. But from the look in Bellamy's

eyes he did't care much who he was.

"She's not good enough for that guy" Bellamy said, I wasn't sure he was speaking directly

to me still there was no one else paying him attention.

"You know, Octavia knows what she's doing she's big enough" I said to him in a

sympathetic voice "and Lincoln isn't that bad, we shared some classes and he seemed

pretty nice"

"That doesn't give him the right to kiss my sister like that", he said, his voice a little bit

angrier now."Just, let's go away, please"

I noded and followed him to what it seemed the back of the garden we were in. A fence

draw the line between the houses; we found some chairs and sat on them, the noise of the

music seemed distant now.

"What about you, Princess, are you dating a douche like the one my sister's dating?

Bellamy said, eyes on me but mind still on his sister subject.

"No, currently no one", I said, mostly beacuse no one had catch my eye yet I didn't tell him

that. "I'm trying to focus on my studies so I can get into Yale, it's Art programma is pretty

cool"

"Yeah I noticed that you like it", he said, only this time he was more attentive in me, " I

mean the other day you would have killed me in order to shut up"

It was probably true, he wouldn't stop talking and Art was my favourtite subject. "Sorry

about that, I just fancy it"

He laughed, and it wasn't one of those rehearsed laughts he would with every other girl,

I've seen it and it was not as nice as this one was.

"So what about you, Bellamy", I said trying to make conversation go "any plans for your

future?"

For a moment he was silent, like if hewas thinking; "I don't yet, I mean the only thing I do

know is that I need a scholarship so I can study, I'm thinking that football will be my

oppotunity, you know"

"Well, as far as I'm concerned, is the only subject in school that you stand out the most",

said I trying to make him feel better, because I guessed he kind of needed it. Maybe his life

wasn't as good as he always pictures it.

"Yeah, I'm hoping that will help my future", Bellamy said and back again he was paying

attention to his sister and the boy making out with her. "Sorry, I can't take this any longer",

after he told me that, he stood up and headed where Octavia was; I stood up too and

followed him, not too happy of what was going to happen.

"Take you handds off her douche-bag", Bellamy said to Lincoln.

"Bells, stop it! I'm old enough to kiss someone at a party" Octavia said, her voice filled with

anger.

"No, not with this guy", Bellamy said pointing over at Lincoln.

"Bellamy you look after you and I'll look after me, I'm sick of you telling me what to do", and

with that Octavia took off, Lincoln after her. Yet Bellamy stood there, I didn't have any

siblings but the way he was behaving wasn't nice at all. I honestly wanted to go home,

Bellamy needed it to probably.

"You know, I'm going home it's kind of late", I said to him, the first lie that popped out in my

head, "and you should go to yours too, Bellamy"

"What", he said turning to face me, the crowd around us was too drunk to even notice the

fuss the Blake siblings had made."Yeah, you're right, not a good day today".

"See you on school" I said, ready to go but Bellamy hold my arm.

"Let me take you to your house, it's late anyway", he said, looking in his pockets for what I

pressume were his keys.

We looked for the car, and once we were on the road, I broke the silent by telling him the

obvious, "You shouldn't be that hard with Octavia, she was just kissing after all"

He didn't take the eyes of the road, and said "And now, it's just hard"

"I know, I mean I don't, I don't have any siblings, but it it must be so" I told him.

We reached home, everything dark and silent, my mother must be asleep after all.

"Thanks for the ride Bellamy" I said, while opening the car door.

"Wait", he said "This night was awful, we didn't even talk and it was kind of the point. How

about we go grab something to eat after school next Monday".

I froze when he said that, I was pretty sure that this meant something more than friends.. a

date with Bellamy Blake, who could have imagined? But I didn't want to say no, I wanted

to know him, this night he proved he was not a douche, he care for the poeple he loved.

What if I was one of those people? Before I could go on thinking any longer I said "That

sounds perfect", and with that I got off the car.

(I know I kind of slowed thing between Clarke and Bellamy, the next chapter I promise will

be better) Thanks and sorry :)


	4. Chapter4

I couldn't believed what I'd just done. I've never been into an actual date before, or at least

not with someone I would really like to hang out with. Most of the girls I was with weren't

the type of person you would sit somewhere and talk, get to know and so on, they were

mostly the type you just make out with. Still, I didn't want to have that with Clarke, I knew

she was different and I didn't want to mix her up with my other memories, the ones that

weren't worth her. Is strange how I didn't notice her until recently, we attended the same

school since we were kids, yet I never even talked to her. I remember seeing her in

classes and the cafeteria, always with that guy Wells, she looked too perfect to be

surrounded by us, and I guess she is.

I arrived at home exhausted, the house was silent and the lights off. I check for Octavia

only to find she isn't there, I should have gussed she was still with that moron of Lincoln

and again the only thing in my mind is Clarke; Clarke telling me how he wasn't that stupid.

I enter my room and go directly to bed, too tired to even change into something else, the

peace in my room let me and my thoughts to flow and I start wondering what it would be

like to kiss Clarke, God I really like that girl.

Monday morning was the usual, lots of boring classes and football on the afternoon, but

the thing I was looking foward the most was seeing Clarke and not only at school, we were

suppose to hang out after school, I still hadn't thought where to take her though. I grabbed

my keys from my desk and headed directly for my car, not really wanting to have

breakfats, mostly because I still coulnd't look at Octavia in the eyes without starting to yell

at her, instead I went directly to school.

I didn't see Clarke until I entered the cafeteria, she was sitting in her usual spot alone,

guess Wells was still at the lunch line, so headed towards her. She was concentrated in

her notebook and by the way she hold her pencil I recognised she was drawing.

"Hi Clarke" I said, and sat next to her.

"Oh" she said like she was waking up, "sorry, didn't see you, how are you?"

"Fine" I wasn't sure whether what to ask so I just let myself talk, "was going to ask you if

it's okay to go at 3pm, I've got football before that so..."

"Yeah that sounds amazing" she said, by the look in her eyes she was kind of pleased too,

great that means she must be at least a little bit glad about the date-thing. "Do you mind if I

wait for you in the bleachers in the field, I finished school earlier today"

"Totally" I answered, " In the meantime you can admire me while I stand out in the game"

"You better impress me then", she said with a smirk on her face.

"See you later Princess", I said finally and stood up and go to my table.

My table was packed with the same old same persons, football players and cheerleaders.

I sit next to Finn and start eating lunch.

"So, you're really going out with Clarke?" he said, kind of low so only I could hear him.

"Yeah, today after school" I replied.

"Good luck, she doesn't seem the kind of girl that will melt with every word you said", Finn

said smiling.

"I wasn't expecting that" I said finally and try to pay attention to what the others in the table

were saying.

Training always keeps my head busy, but this time I was was too concentrated in

something that wasn't football. The field wasn't extremely big, so you could easily see the

bleachers and those who were sitting there. As it was just training, it was practically empty,

only a blonde head on the lower part of the bleachers could be seen. The moment I saw it

I knew it was Clarke, if I thought she was going to watch the game I was wrong because

everytime I look at her she was looking down at what seemed a notebook, drawing I

guessed.

I finished training before I even realised, I took a quick shower and changed into

my clothes and in lest than ten minutes was outside looking for Clarke.

"Ready to go Princess?" I said. She was already standing when I got there so I lead her

to where I had my car parked.

"You played pretty well" she said to me, " I know nothing about football but scoring most of

the points for your time seems like something only a good player can do"

"Yeah, well normally I do better than today" I replied, "today I was focus on something else"

She blush and then added, "I never actually saw you in a game, that must be the reason

the team always wins"

I laughed, I felt confortable talking to her, at least she wasn't pulling away from me, that

was something. And I was wrong too, she did watch me play.

We got in my car and I said, "I thought about going to Starbucks, do you like it?"

"Nothing better than a mocha" she said.

In less than 5 minutes we were already there, we order our drinks and look for a place to

sit, preferable far away from the rest of the people there. We found a nice table upstairs

with a huge window that lead to the street. The place was cozy and and the lack of people

made it more intimidate.

"You know, the party last Saturday wasn't a total failure" Clarke said, taking a sip of her

coffee, "I actually enjoyed it".

"It could have been better" I admitted, "You didn't stayed enought, guess that's my fault"

"Don't mention it", she said "So, you never actually told me what are you going to do after

school, just that you plan to use football to go to college"

"I remember" I said, "well, honetly I still don't know. There're a few thinks I like but in

general I wouldn't know what to choose".

"You still got plenty of time to think about something", she said and took another sip of her

coffee.

"Yeah, lucky me", I answered, this was something I didn't like talking about and yet with

Clarke it didn't bother me that much. "So tell me something about you, do you like anything

else apart from drawing?"

"Actually I'm pretty good at chess", she said with a smirk on her face that lit her factions. "I

used to play with my dad most of the time, but now that he's gone I kind of lost the habbit"

I didn't know what to say exactly, I knew his father was dead because I remembered that

day in school. Wells dad called for her while we were in the classroom and took her out

of class and she didn't came for a few days nor did her mom. By the time she was already

at school the rumor had spread like water.

"I'm really sorry about your dad Clarke" I said to her, "it's a pity I don't know how to play, I

would be amazing at it, I bet"

"Thanks" she said looking down, "You wish, in chess you need practice and patience, I

don't see you throwing your free time just to play chess"

"I have a great idea" I said while taking a sip of my coffee "if I beat you in chess you come

with me to the dance the school is giving in a few weeks"

She laughed and said, "well, that's a bet! And if I win, which we both know is more likely to

happen, what do I get?"

"If I lose, I'll get you a kit with all those things that people who like drawing want" I said.

She laughed again, with that nice and warm laught she has and said "Deal".

"Great, give me a day or two to catch up on what chess is" I said. I was going to win, and I

was going to take her to the dance, didn't care what I had to do.

"Sure" she said, lookign straight at me, "As much time as you need"

"You're gonna look stunnig in a dress" I said to her.

She blushed and then added, "It's a pity you're going to miss it Blake"

I offered to take her home, so I headed towards her house, I already knew were she lived

so I drove there without asking her anything. After a few minutes we arrived, she got off

the car and I did so too so I could said goodbye.

She came to my side of the car and said, "I look foward to that chess play with you"

"I'l tell you when I'm ready" I said to her.

"Thanks for bringing me Bellamy" Clarke said, "see you tomorrow then" and with that she

turn around.

Before she got away from me, I grab her by the arm and push her towards me, we were

standing quite close to each other and I could feel her breaths, but before she could say

anything about it, I kissed her. My hands on her waist and hers on my neck, it felt like

everything I had thought it would feel like. She was soft and warm and smelled like vanilla,

and I really liked her, if I wasn't sure before I knew it now. I wanted to be with Clarke, I

wanted her to like me as much as I liked her.

She pulled away first, I didn't want to let her go honestly. She looked at me and I wasn't

sure what was going to come next, was she going to turn me down? Had I ruined

everything? But she just made a small smile and said, "See you tomorrow" then she kissed

me on the cheek and entered her house.


	5. Chapter5

The house was completely dark except for the living room, were the TV was on and my

mom was on the couch. I walked past her so that I could go upstairs but she just held me

back.

"So, you never told me where were you going", she said taking her eyes of the screen.

"I'm not a little girl anymore and it's not even that late", I said, giving her the look I always

did when I couldn't stand what she was doing.

"I just want to know you're okay Clarke", Abby said and stood up to face me.

"Funny you say that, cause when I most needed you you were gone" I said trying to control

my anger. I knew my mom had it difficult when my dad died too, but that didn't mean she

had to push me away too.

"Is this about your dad Clarke?", she said.

"You know what, never mind. I don't want to talk to you about this anyway" I said and went

for the stairs, "by the way, I'll probably be late tomorrow too".

I waited for an answer but she just said, "Wells came by to see you, so I there guess

you've made a new friend"

I didn't know what to say, it's not like I wanted to talk to my mom about Bellamy, mainly

because I knew the lecture I will have to endure, she wasn't fond of him for sure; but also

because I didn't want her snooping in my life, I was used to that by now and I liked it that

way.

"I'll call Wells later", I said finally and headed to my room.

My bedroom was my place; was where I could be alone and not bothered and where I

spent most of my time. The place itself was packed with memories, but I didn't loved it for

that only, it was the wall in front of my desk that gave the room my touch. It was full of

drawings. There were some that I made when I was little and others that were made

recently.

I changed into my pj's and went to bed, but I couldn't bring myself to sleep. My head was

floating with thoughts, I've spent the day with Bellamy and I'd liked it, I've liked _him_.

Then I remembered the kiss and I felt glad I didn't stopped him. I still wasn't sure whether

he was playing with me like he does with other girls, but my guts were telling me

otherwise. And for once I was going to follow my instinct.

I grabbed my phone from the nightsatnd and send a text to Wells, who I haven't talked in a

while.

HOW R U DOING? I texted.

LOOK WHO APPEARD he texted me back

YEAH SORRY BOUT THAT I replied.

LAME EXCUSE he was right, after all he was my friend.

LUNCH 2MORROW I'LL TELL U I said finally

OKAY.

I really wanted to see his expression, what would he say? I turn off my phone and tried to

sleep, after all I was tired and this day had been long enough.

All the way to school all that I could think of was Bellamy, I've seen him many times with

girls and I for sure wasn't going to hang around him like they did. Those girls really had

nothing to do, nevertheless I wanted to spend time with him, like yesterday. There he was

much nicer than usual. I left my bicycle with the rest and walk to class.

Before I could realised it was lunch time and I still hadn't seen Bellamy in any of the

classes, maybe he didn't come today... I thought about texting him yet I didn't have his

number, I haven't even asked for his number now that I recall.

I sat on my usual table followed by Wells, who I had told yesterday that I was going to tell

what had I been up to.

"Hey Clarke, it's nice seeing you again", he said jocking.

"Good to see you too", I said "how have you been?"

"Great, missing you" he said while he grabbed some of his food.

"So, I'm going out with Bellamy" I said directly because there was no way to smooth it

"that's way I've kind of disconnected, but I'll promise I won't do it again". And it was the

truth, he was my friend since I was little and he meant a lot.

"_What?_", he said dropping his fork on his lunch "Bellamy douche-Blake?"

"He's nicer than I thought, you know" I replied, "and I can take care of myself so stop it with

that look". He was looking at me like if I had done something ilegal.

"He's not nice Clarke" Wells said, "He'll play with you, like he does with every other girl, I

thought you knew that"

"Look Wells I know what I'm getting into" and it was true, If the thing didn't work out I

wasn't going to go cry to anyones shoulder, "I'm just giving it a go"

"Clarke you're wrong about this" he said looking into my eyes, "he's not even worth the

risk"

To be honest I was kind of pissed at him, I just wanted him to accept the fact that I was

dating Bellamy and, I don't know, ask me how the date was. He didn't have to be a jackass

about this, I knew what I was doing and it wasn't wrong, I was just trying and I couldn't see

how he wouldn't back me up, he was supposed to be my best friend.

"You don't need to be worried about me" I said firmly and stood up, "I have to go to the

library, pick some books up, see you around" and with that left I the cafeteria.

The next few days I didn't see Bellamy at school either and I didn't talk to Wells neither.

Maybe with time he was going to realised that I wasn't made of glass and a boy playing

with me wasn't going to tear me apart.

I didn't hear from Bellamy till Friday after school; I was going to pick my bycicle when a car

stopped next to me.

"Isn't royalty supposed to ride on horses and that stuff?" I knew who's voice it was before I

even turned around, Bellamy.

"Oh, you appeared" I said, "I thought you went missing"

"You missed me that much Clarke?" he said with a smirk on his face, "It's been only a few

days"

"More like a week" I corrected him.

"I was training for a chess play I have with certain Princess" he said to me "And I came to

say that I am ready to kick your ass"

"A week and you think you can beat me" I was doubtfull yet if he said he was ready he

must be, "Okay, let do this"

"I've got a set here" he pointed to the back set, "let's find where to sit now"

We walk to the back of the school where there were a few tables and chairs meant for the

students to seat when the day is nice. The school backyard was extremely nice, trees and

flowers everywhere and the grass was so green that it seemed artificial. We located

ourselves in one table and Bellamy place the chess pieces on it. It was around 3pm when

we started playing and I was sure it wasn't going to take long to win.

"Alright, I'm going to be black if that's okay" he said and took the white pieces.

"I'll be white then" I said and moved first.

It was dark and we're still playing, Bellamy had lost most of the pieces already including

the Queen, and I was ready to take his king away from him too. He didn't seemed troubled

and I wanted to know why, I was going to win after all.

He moved his pawn so he could protect his King and it was perfect, because I would

sacrfice my bishop to the King but then I was going to use my Knight to win the game.

I was about to finish him when he did it, he killed my King.

"_What?_" I said to him, "That's impossible, you're cheating"

"Now now Clarke" he said smiling, " you left your King unprotected so that you could kill

mine and that was my magic move"

I coulnd't believed I had lost to someone who had never played before, and yet I haven't

practised since my dad died I guess I was just being stubborn about it.

"It was a beautiful game" he said with a smirk on his face, "and given the fact that I won,

we're going to the dance togehter"

"Great, guess there's no way out of it, right?" I said jocking.

"No, I'm sorry Princess" he said, "Let me take you home, it's late for you to go around

alone"

"How considarate of you Blake" I said and followed him to his car.

"My pleasure", he said and opened the door for me.

He took me to my house but before he went away I said, "You never gave me you phone

number"

"What?", he said, he seemed confused, "guess I forgot, here" he said and took my phone.

He dialed some numbers and said "There you go, now we can talk 24/7"

"Jeez thank you" I said jocking, "I don't know how I could keep up not talking to you all this

time".

"You say it as it was a joke", he said while entering his car, "but I know you've missed me

this week. Your suffering was worth it, now we can go to the dance toghether".

"Goodbye Bellamy", I said not able to contain the smile in my face.

"Goodbye Princess", he said and drove off.

I had a couple of exams to study for, so time went by quite fast. I would only see Bellamy

at school and then study most of the time, the first semester was ending and I really

wanted to keep my grades high. On wendsday I was free at last, it had been an exhausting

week, still I was sure I've done pretty well at my exams.

I was in my room eating some left-over pizza when my phone rang.

I'LL PICK U UP 8 ON FRIDAY Bellamy had texted.

A DATE? I answer back.

EM HOW ABOUT SCHOOL DANCE He said.

To be honest, I had totally forgot about it. I've spent most of my time studying so the school

dance had slipped of my mind.

SURE, SEE U. I said finally

I hadn't bought a dress and I didn't have one I could use in my wardrobe either, so

tomorrow I had to go buy one. It was around 10pm but I was so tired that I turned off the

light and went straight to bed, I feel like I needed to sleep for a year in order to recover.

The school wasn't that bad today, exams were over, or at least they will be for a little while,

so everybody was relaxed. It was perfect because I didn't feel like doing much either.

After school I went for my bycicle, I had decided to go buy the freacking dress first thing so

I could just chill out the rest of the afternoon. I was about to leave when Wells aproach me.

"Hey Clarke", he said. He hadn't apologise for being an idiot the other time and I didn't

know if I was going to forgive him either.

"Hey Wells" I said coldly.

"I just wanted to apologise for the other day" he said looking at the floor, "and I wanted to

know if you are coming to the dance tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I'm coming with Bellamy, he asked me" I said.

"Oh, you still going out with him?" he asked.

"If with that you mean he hasn't broken my heart yet, no he hasn't", I replied and I headed

out. He had come and apoligise, fine; but I wasn't going to let him repeat the act all over

again. He needed to trust me a little bit more.

There was this nice shop in town that had the most beautiful dresses I've ever seen. When

I was little I would walk across the place with my parents and my dad said that here was

were I was going to pick up my wedding dress one day. It's a pity he won't be here to see

me, I thought as I entered the shop.

The place was huge and had clothes all around. I started looking throught the dresses

when someone said my name.

"You're Clarke right?" a girl said, "I'm Raven, we have some classes together."

Of course I knew who she was, Raven was Finn's girlfriend and Finn was Bellamy's best

friend.

"Yeah, I know" I said. "You are looking for dresses too?"

"Yeah, I just bought one" she said smiling to the bag in her hand, "You're going out with

Bellamy right?"

"Yes" I replied, "he asked me to the dance"

"Yeah, I know Finn told me" she said "I have to go, it was nice talking to you. See you

tomorrow Clarke" and with that she left the shop.

After some minutes I found the dress I was looking for. It was a knee lenght dress,

backless and with short sleeves. It was a beautiful red, it reminded me the roses that were

planted in my garden, they contrasted in the green grass so much that it was impossible

for you not to see them. I bought the dress inmedietly and went home.

It was almost 8pm. I was in my room waiting for the bell to ring. I was wearing the dress I

had bought yesterday and it fitted me perfectly. The red standed out amazingly given the

fact that I'm quite pale and I was wearing my hair in a bun and that left my back

uncovered. I used make up mostly on my eyes to emphasize the blue in them and just a

little bit of red in my lips. I was splashig some perfume when the bell rang. I went

downstairs, opend the door and found Bellamy wearing a black tux, comepletely

handsome to be honest.

"You look beautiful Clarke" he said looking deep into my eyes and held out his hand to me,

"Shall we go my Princess?"


End file.
